<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waves by Exquisiteliltart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594233">Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart'>Exquisiteliltart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratched (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Missing Scene, One Shot, Ratched - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from S1: Ep 5 The Dance<br/>Mildred and Gwen slow dance on the beach after dinner</p>
<p>One shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mildred Ratched/Gwendolyn Briggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was sad that Mildred and Gwen didn't get to dance so I had to rectify it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><em>“Nothing would make me happier” </em>Mildred’s cheeked warmed in a familiar way like when she took a sip of a good port wine, except this time mere words set her insides alight. She hoped asking Gwendolyn to the Spring Fling was a bold gesture, despite the odd fear that made her thoughts war with each other.</p>
<p>“Mildred? Are you still with me?” Gwen asked gently, and the brush of her thumb over Mildred’s palm at the table brought her focus back to the pair of blue eyes imploring her.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m just … what were you saying?” Mildred grasped her water glass and took a sip to wet her dry mouth and forced focus and a smile.</p>
<p>Gwen shrugged and cast her gaze downwards in a sheepish way, that Mildred found endearing. “I asked if you would care to walk on the beach for a little while before we drive home?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s dark, and this is <em>Monterey</em>,” Mildred protested out of habit, but another look into those eyes that suddenly bore a look of slight disappointment and she shook off her excuses. “I suppose a short one wouldn’t hurt. The moon is bright, and it is healthy to walk after a meal. They say it aids digestion.”</p>
<p>Gwendolyn chuckled softly, “I was thinking you’d enjoy my company and the ocean, but proper bowel function is good enough reason for me.”</p>
<p>The pier was deserted outside the oyster bar, and the two women had to walk single file down the narrow sandy trail that was overgrown with seagrass and rocky to get down underneath to the beach.</p>
<p>“Take off your heels, you’ll break an ankle,” Gwen advised. “The sand feels much better between your toes.”</p>
<p>Mildred took a moment to watch as her companion bent over and removed her shoes, holding the pair up to her head and dangling them teasingly. Despite the worry of broken glass, and all manner of other hazards that sprouted in Mildred’s mind she clamped down her caution and took off her shoes. It was true; the sand felt lovely between her toes.</p>
<p>They walked in silence for a bit, just along the beach. Each lost in thought, the warm salt air and bright reflective moonlight on the lapping waves was peaceful and the cadence of the water put Mildred into a reflective meditative state. It was darker over by the edge of the rocky shoreline where cliffs jetted out.</p>
<p>Gwen took her hand and Mildred grasped it fervently, like she would float out to sea without the anchor.</p>
<p>“Out east, where I grew up, the sea turtles would lay eggs in the sand and if we were lucky enough to be at our beach house on vacation in North Carolina at the right time, we’d see them hatch,” Gwen remembered, glancing at Mildred and flashing her warm smile in nostalgia. “The baby turtles would work so hard to break out of those shells and emerge from being buried in the sand and then they’d scuttle toward the ocean as fast as they could.”</p>
<p>“I bet that was something,” Mildred tried to imagine it, first flitting on the image of dozens of tiny sea turtles scurrying through the sand and then wondering what a young Gwendolyn looked like. She imagined her excitement and wonder as she pointed at the turtles and watched. “I would have loved to see that.” Mildred mused. She stopped walking.</p>
<p>“Are you catching a chill? How is your dinner digesting?” Gwen crooked an eyebrow playfully, and Mildred swatted at her shoulder and laughed. “What? It’s a fair question!”</p>
<p>Mildred sucked in a sharp breath through her mouth and the must from the rocks and salt from the water pricked her tongue and made her mouth water. “It’s funny, I’m not cold. Quite the opposite.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Gwen’s voice was barely a whisper above the waves. She pulled Mildred flush against her and interlaced their fingers, while wrapping her other arm around her waist. “This dance … will it be waltzing?”</p>
<p>“Hardly,” Mildred leaned in and brushed her nose against Gwen’s, “I’d show you, but we don’t have music.”</p>
<p>“The waves have a nice rhythm, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p>The pair was dancing to the sound of the water lapping against the shore and echoing off the cliffs. It was magic, and the warmth that Mildred had been feeling in her cheeks and chest had spread downwards and bloomed throughout her body.</p>
<p>Every part of her was hyperaware not only of the sand on her feet and the salt on her tongue, but of Gwen too. She could smell the remnants of red wine on her breath and faint lilac lotion on her neck as she leaned her chin on her shoulder and breathed in as much as she could. She knew the feeling would not last.</p>
<p>“This feels lovely,” Mildred breathed out, as her heart began beating faster.</p>
<p>“May I kiss you?” Gwendolyn asked in a whisper. “I know you want to do this in your own way and I don’t want to be presumptuous.”</p>
<p>Mildred’s thoughts shifted to wayward degenerates drifting along the beach, and then to that day at the women’s bar. Masculine women dancing and kissing right there in the light …then to a dark army outpost tent with the smell of death and the screams of soldiers missing limbs … it all overwhelmed her.  The dancing, and the <em>actions</em> she was indulging her base senses in. She should forbid herself from this.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t think—I want to, but…” she shuddered as she felt Gwen’s lips clasp onto her neck, right at her pulse point and suck ever so gently.</p>
<p>Mildred felt the hard rock wall press against her back, and she let herself sag against it, unsure her knees would hold her up at that moment.</p>
<p>“How about this then?” Gwen breathed in her ear as she peppered light wet suckling kisses up and down her neck, sending prickles of delight coursing through her.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Mildred hissed as she closed her eyes tightly, recognizing the deep longing and sheer repressed <em>want </em>flowing out of her. Gwen’s hands were teasing up and down her rib cage now, tracing her silhouette and teasing her waist. It was so intimate, and she was fully dressed, except for her bare feet in the damp sand.</p>
<p>As Gwen continued to nibble and kiss her neck and earlobe, her hands dropped lower, teasing under her skirt and petticoat, coaxing more sounds of pleasure to escape Mildred’s lips despite trying to even her breath and stay quiet. Gwen’s fingertips grazed the outside of her thighs and up higher kneading her ass, dragging over hips and down the V of her pelvis, finding her heat through her underclothes. “Oh God,” Mildred whimpered as Gwen rubbed her fingers there, embarrassed knowing that Gwen would feel her heat and probably wetness through her silks.</p>
<p>“I know we can’t do this on the dancefloor,” Gwen joked with a raise of her eyebrow, pressing her palm pointedly against her and grinding it against silken heat.  She pulled back to look at Mildred in her current state of arousal. “You are so beautiful.”</p>
<p>Mildred shuddered. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed her body to calm down. She was not ready to want this so desperately. To be on the verge of orgasm without fanfare, dark fantasy or a <em>penis</em> inside her was so different from what she had learned how sex should be. This though…<em>my oh my</em> … was so pleasurable and electrifying it had to a trick of some sort.</p>
<p>Gwen must have noticed the change in Mildred’s demeanor. She frowned in worry and her voice was flat, “You want me to stop, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Mildred could only nod because her body was still demanding more of this lesbian witchcraft. The disappointment was palpable from both women when Gwen took her hand away and stepped back. Now Mildred really did feel a chill.</p>
<p>“We should probably be getting back. It’s a long drive and getting quite late,” Mildred busied herself by fixing her skirt and running her fingers over her disheveled hairdo.</p>
<p>“It is late,” Gwen agreed, but Mildred saw her swallow hard and take a deep breath in attempt to calm her own arousal down. As they walked back up the shoreline, Mildred wondered in graphic detail if she were to run her fingers between Gwen’s legs if she would find her wet and wanting just as well.</p>
<p>They held hands on the drive back and exchanged good nights as they entered their separate rooms back at the motel. That night Mildred did not sleep well, if at all. Her body was warm all over as she lay in bed replaying the feelings and wonderments of a new fantasy to the music the waves made.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>